Bisogna saper morire per poter vivere
by Illunis
Summary: Jason sta per morire, di nuovo. Solo pare che questa volta la sua coscienza non lo voglia lasciare in pace. Jason Todd/Dick Grayson


**Titolo:** Bisogna saper morire per poter vivere  
**Beta:** Morpheus_Destiel  
**Rating:** Pg 15 (nope, non è nemmeno un po' p0rn #sigh)  
**Fandom:** Dc Comics  
**Contesto:** New 52 (aka la storyline nata nel 2011), solo per quanto riguarda Kori e Roy. Per Dick e Jason mi baso (soprattutto per Dick) sulla vecchia serie edita da Planeta DeAgostini (es. Guerra per il cappuccio, Terra di Nessuno, Lost Days), ma bene o male è un miscuglio fra la nuova storyline e la vecchia, per questo credo che sia venuto fuori una specie di universo a sé stante.  
**Prompt:** #01 Damigella in difficoltà di clicheclash  
**Personaggi, pairing:** Jason Todd/Dick Grayson, Roy Harper e Kori  
**Genere**: Introspettivo, romantico (?)  
**Avvertimenti: **Jason non è una personcina per bene, spesso glielo dicono e altrettanto spesso se lo dice lui. Quindi preparatevi a sorbirvi una quantità non ben notificata di imprecazioni. Ah, è slash.  
**Riassunto:** Jason sta per morire, di nuovo. Solo pare che questa volta la sua coscienza non voglia lasciarlo in pace.  
**Disclaimer:** Dc Comics - toh, che novità! - in Italia la RW Lion e un altra trentina di case editrici negli anni passati.  
**Note:** È stato più forte di me - o è il fatto che nemmeno mezz'ora prima ero occupata a picchiare gente in Batman: Arkham City? - ma non ho resistito nell'infarcire la fic di citazioni. Un po' dai fumetti, un po' dal videogioco sopra citato.  
Oh, ricordatevi che a Jason gli va di traverso Bruce (per usare un eufemismo) e spesso si riferisce a lui e alla sua combriccola come "gli psicopatici di Gotham" (Red Hood and the Outlaws #1)  
**Attenzione!** vorrei precisare che Jason e Dick NON sono fratelli, né di sangue né acquisiti dato che Dick è stato preso sotto la tutela da Bruce (non adottato, come lui precisa quando chiede a Tim se vuole lasciarsi adottare) e Jason non è stato adottato. Quindi secondo la legge italiana non sono fratelli, ergo questa non è una incest.

Ps. Spero di essere rimasta almeno un po' IC  
Ps(2) il titolo sembra sparato a caso, ma è assolutamente così c'è una sua spiegazione, da qualche parte, ma c'è.  
Ps(3) Ho un po' d'ansia da prestazione dato che questa è la prima oneshot su questo pairing in italiano o/ (da quello che so e vi garantisco che ho cercato molto a lungo, l'unica fic che ho trovato è questa drabble)

« Cazzo »  
Ecco, questa probabilmente sarà la tua ultima parola.  
Sputi a terra il grumo di sangue che ti impasta la bocca, imprecando contro quella bastarda della dea bendata, che - ti dici - più che essere bendata è stronza.  
E sadica.  
Quanti esseri umani ci sono sulla terra (e metaumani e alieni)?  
Sei miliardi, idioti più, idioti meno. E di grazia dovevi essere proprio tu l'unico a morire per ben due volte come un cane? Giusto per non farsi mancare niente, eh?  
Prima ti fai prendere a sprangate dall'amicone del più gran coglione di Gotham - e non dimentichiamoci il bel salto in aria che hai fatto assieme a tua madre, giusto qualche giorno dopo averla conosciuta -, e dopo per non darti noia la cara dea ti fa accoltellare da un balordo qualsiasi in un squallidissimo rifugio perso in una maledettissima foresta.  
A tua discolpa si può dire che eri un tantino distratto dall'altra dozzina di lame dei suoi compari.  
Ti sei abituato troppo ad uccidere con le pistole, ti aveva detto qualche ora prima l'uccellone blu, e in questo momento hai una gran voglia di chiedergli se è contento d'aver avuto ragione. Ma, ehi, sei troppo occupato a macchiare il pavimento di sangue per poterlo chiamare. Probabilmente i tuoi neuroni stanno già morendo, sicuramente è così, per nessun altro motivo al mondo avresti desiderato poter sentire per l'ultima volta la voce di sì-Bruce-hai-ragione-tu.  
Come sei crudele oggi, Jason.  
Lo sai anche tu che il psicopatico e Dick spesso hanno litigato; certo non in modo meravigliosamente violento come hai fatto tu, ma infondo è difficile fare meglio di te. Dopotutto, Dick non ha mai voluto ucciderlo.  
Stupido pettirosso sentimentale.  
Mugugni quando cerchi di strisciare di schiena verso il muro cercando di metterti comodo, almeno da perire decentemente; la carne dell'addome si attorciglia attorno all'acciaio che hai lasciato lì, dove te l'hanno gentilmente ficcata, dato che questo non è uno di quei stupidi film privi di qualsiasi nozione basilare sul primo soccorso.  
Il mondo è pieno di idioti, sbuffi, e tu sei uno di loro, sì, e a confermarlo c'è il suo viso che continua a illuminare le tue iridi al di sopra del grigiore della parete e del triangolo di luce che la rompe in due e ti fai pena da solo, perché nella tua idiozia hai lasciato la navicella a Roy e a Kori e, nonostante la cieca fiducia che ormai hai in loro, non li hai avvertiti su dove andavi; la moto con cui sei arrivato l'hai schiantata su un albero e, diamine, le tue mani tremano, la tua schiena ora gratta sul gelo della calce, stai per morire dissanguato ma la fottuta voglia di prendere l'idiota blu a calci nel culo e poi fartelo ti rimane ben impiantato nel cervello.  
Se fossi stato ancora al manicomio di Arkham per una volta avresti dato ragione ai medici.

Fuori, oltre la danza dei granelli di polvere nella luce della stanza, il sole, come te, sta morendo. Ridacchi piano, la voce sporca di sangue e una mano a stringere il panno che hai premuto attorno alla lama, è buffa, tremendamente buffa la cruda ironia che ti assale, così simile a quella del Joker, che ti coglie come un epifania e nella sua crudeltà ti dice che questo momento, con la vita che ti scorre via dalle membra, è l'attimo di maggior pace che tu abbia mai provato. Stai per morire e finalmente sei in pace con te stesso, con il mondo.  
La vita è una gran bastarda.  
Il legno su cui poggi scricchiola fastidiosamente - ti ricorda le ossa dello spiritosone quando l'hai pestato -, qualcuno t'afferra un braccio e ti insulta mentre cerca d'entrare nella tua visuale, di avere la tua attenzione. Purtroppo per lui, da un po' sulla tua retina c'è solo la stupida faccia del vecchio pettirosso, quindi, amico, è inutile che ti agiti tanto non sarai tu l'ultima persona che vedrò da vivo (perché con la fortuna che hai potresti benissimo ritornare in questo schifo di mondo sotto forma di fantasma).  
Glielo stai per dire, c'è l'hai lì sulla punta della lingua, però il suo Jason sussurrato sulle tua guancia scaccia il torpore dal tuo viso, gli occhi si risvegliano, increduli ti dipingono la disperazione di Nightwing, di Dick, dell'uomo che - tu lo voglia ammettere o meno - desideravi rivedere prima di crepare.  
« Non fare il bastardo come il tuo solito, Jay. » tenta di scherzare, i gesti decisi, ma le labbra tremanti « Non morire un'altra volta. » fruga nella cinta che gli stringe i fianchi, senza però separare i suoi occhi dal tuo viso cereo.  
« Ehi, » rantoli, sei quasi dolce nell'apostrofarlo. Dick ti guarderebbe storto per la stranezza se non stessi morendo davanti a lui « prima o poi dovevo pur morire. »  
Ti guarda male, una gran voglia nelle mani di stamparti un pugno, ne alza una - eh, lo sta per fare - ma non la senti fracassarsi sul tuo naso, no, porta un ago alla tua giugulare e fa male, cazzo!  
« Non fare il bambino, adesso. » scaccia la tua mano dalla lama, mentre tu, da adulto serio e cresciuto che sei, ti riprometti di vendicarti, se sopravviverai (al massimo ritornerai come ectoplasma a tirargli le coperte di notte); tira fuori una specie di pistola e - è pazzo - sta usando il gel esplosivo per bloccare l'emorragia attorno alla lama.  
« Se non l'attivo io non esploderà » ti dice, ma non per questo sei più tranquillo. Ti è bastata una volta, non vuoi di certo morire una seconda per un esplosione.  
Ti caccia un altro ago, questa volta nel braccio, in una vena, lo fissa e quando lo guardi sbuffi, perché quella cosa di sicuro è un idea di Alfred e delle sue ansie da padre-nonno-zio mancato. Chi altro manderebbe in giro i suoi pennuti con una fiala di sangue d'emergenza?  
« Non potevi lasciarmi morire in pace, dovevi proprio venire qui a torturarmi, uh? » non lo pensi realmente, no, però adori infastidirlo e... sarebbe stato meglio ricevere una ginocchiata nel paese che non vede mai la luce, che dover reggere l'angoscia nei suoi occhi, il dolore sul suo viso.  
Per te.  
Hai una gran voglia di ricevere quel pugno.  
« Smettila di sparare cazzate e reggiti. » Ti abbraccia, o meglio ti aggancia a sé da dietro, per evitare di finire addosso all'acciaio, lentamente t'aiuta a portarti in piedi, probabilmente non credeva che fossi così malconcio giacché cerchi di fare due passi, sorretto da lui - come un moccioso con il latte della madre ancora in bocca , ma la tua miserabile condizione ti sopraffà e solo le sue pronte braccia ti salvano dalla più patetica e rovinosa caduta della tua lunga carriera di rovinose cadute.  
Ti stringe ancor più al petto, così tanto che percepisci il ritmo del suo cuore, la sua guancia si appoggia morbidamente alla tua, calda e gentile come una carezza. Un po' meno gentile è il suo fiato sul tuo orecchio, ma forse è solo una tua impressione o il fatto che ti ha appena comunicato che dovrai sopportare l'idea di fare la principessina e farti portare in braccio dal tuo principe azzurro. Ringhi, ma sei un animale ferito per cui per questa volta il pennuto blu avrà ragione su di te e non ti lamenterai per l'idiozia della battuta.  
Comunque la vendetta va servita fredda, ti consoli.  
Finisci in braccio a lui, la nuca nell'incavo fra il suo avambraccio e il petto e, stai impazzendo sicuramente, perché ti senti fottutamene al sicuro nel calore del suo corpo e, cazzo, non riesci ad evitarti di chiederti se fuori da quella baracca c'è un cavallo bianco ad aspettarvi e a quel punto sai, con assoluta certezza, che hai bisogno di una fottutissima vacanza. O che il Cappellaio Matto si è messo ad usare una tossina simile a quella dello Spaventapasseri.  
Hai quasi paura che sia così quando, oltre la soglia, i tuoi stanchi occhi vengono accecati da un bagliore perlaceo, ma poi, prima del tramonto sulle tue iridi, il metallo di una jeep bianca si forma sull'azzurro dei tuoi cieli lasciandoti il conforto che almeno, anche se da incosciente, starai comodo.

« Lo uccido, appena si sveglia lo uccido. »  
Oh, bene formulano i tuoi neuroni appena tornati a far qualcosa, ma non troppo, eh, perché devono ancora collegare la voce con un volto, e di far alzare le palpebre non se ne parla. « Ehi, calmati, dai. » Grazie, chiunque tu sia, non ho voglia di morire un altra volta.  
Almeno non così presto.  
« No, no... ho voglia di uccidere qualcuno. » Più che una promessa pare un bisogno, un modo per evitare di farsi vincere dall'angoscia che gli attanaglia la voce e...  
« Kori. » rantoli, un fievole respiro lascia le tue labbra ma un acuto dolore t'attanaglia appena ti muovi.  
« Cazzo, Jason! » qualcosa si sfracella contro il materasso e manda a quel paese i suoi crucci da vero uomo abbracciandoti. Quando si allontana da te i tuoi neuroni hanno fatto la fatica di aprirti le palpebre e gli occhi di quel arciere da strapazzo che ti porti dietro da più di un anno ti fissano come se fossi il suo migliore amico quasi morto. Forse, ti dici, forse è così anche per te.  
Davvero, doveva chiedere a Tim se sapeva di qualche nuova diavoleria del Cappellaio.  
« Oh, Jason » le morbide labbra della tua aliena preferita ti accarezzano il collo, mentre le sue braccia ti stringono a sé - non tanto delicatamente, una smorfia di dolore ti scappa - e fra poco un ustione di terzo grado non te la risparmierebbe nessuno se Kori non avesse spostato immediatamente la morbida cascata di fuoco che gli incornicia il viso.  
Roy si riavvicina al letto, poggia una mano sulla spalla della bella aliena e sai - lo puoi capire dal respiro che ha preso - sta per iniziare a fare ciò in cui riesce meglio.  
Parlare.  
« Sei un vero coglione. » Anche tu, gli dici, per poi star lì a sentirti elencare i - recenti - perché di tale affermazione. Ogni tanto gli fai notare che alcune delle sue argomentazioni varrebbero anche per lui - pare però che il solo fatto della presenza della concordia di Kori alle argomentazioni dell'arciere facciano valere di più le tue colpe - l'altra metà del tempo stai ad osservarli, perso nei tuoi pensieri e nella invisibile felicità che illumina i tuoi occhi.  
Ti butteresti dalla Wayne Tower piuttosto di spiattellarlo davanti a Roy, ma loro sono le persone che più adori al mondo, la tua squadra.  
Pare che i tuoi neuroni abbiano iniziato a lavorare un po' troppo, dato che hanno immediatamente aggiunto un piccolo elenco di altre persone che aggiungeresti nella lista "sono insopportabili, ma non riuscirei a far a meno di loro". I loro volti ti sono passati velocemente davanti agli occhi, ma questo non è il momento di un esame di coscienza ti dici, e se anche avresti voluto il tuo cervello ha deciso per te, ordinando alle palpebre di cadere e a sé stesso di addormentarsi.

Questa volta non c'è nessuna pupa aliena con desideri assassini al tuo fianco e nemmeno il casino ambulante che è Roy, solo un sottile silenzio frammentato dal ronzio elettronico di qualche diavoleria e la voce della città oltre il vetro.  
Mugugni, cercando di inghiottire l'amaro che si è impossessato della tua bocca e ti gratti il contorno del nastro che ferma la farfalla della flebo. Stai per toglierlo, ma una mano schiaffeggia la tua e la sua voce ti dice di star fermo.  
Sembra un dannato gatto per quanto i suoi occhi brillano nella penombra.  
Cerchi di alzarti, è più forte di te, non riesci ad evitare di fare il contrario di ciò che ti viene imposto, ma da qualche parte nel viaggio fra il cuscino e i novanta gradi del tuo busto un capogiro ti coglie e di nuovo, nel giro di cosa? ventiquattro ore, due giorni, una settimana? sono le braccia di Dick a salvarti.  
« Idiota, che ti avevo detto? » ti insulta come da protocollo - fra di voi è d'obbligo l'imprecazione ogni quattro parole - però è delicata la sua presa su di te, è dolce la sua voce e, se non facesse così buio giureresti che ci sia dell'affetto nei suoi chiari mari, ma è notte e il rosso lo confonderesti con il blu, ti dici, quindi non è quello che sembra.  
Ti accompagna sul tuo soffice giaciglio, con una carezza lascia le tue spalle e raggiunge la nuca, te la alza per aiutarti a bere almeno un po'; l'amaro scompare dalla tua bocca e inghiotti un grazie che stava per prenderne il posto. Lascia la tua testa, ma una volta appoggiato il bicchiere, si siede al tuo fianco e inizia ad irritarti dato che pare - miracolo! - non abbia intenzione di inondarti di parole o stupide battute, ma di rimanere lì a fissarti come un idiota.  
Cosa che già era.  
Stai per dirgli qualcosa - una sfilza più o meno lunga di derisioni - quando i tuoi neuroni iniziano con quella cosa idiota con cui ti avevano tormentato prima che Dick ti venisse a salvare il culo. Solo che ora l'immagine che raggiunge il tuo cervello non è fittizia, i colori che la compongono vengono veramente dall'esterno, non dai tuoi ricordi e il desiderio che ti rode lo stomaco è pericoloso. Ben poco ti basterebbe per esaudirlo e non hai più la forza di negarlo - pare che morire (quasi) per due volte ti elimini la voglia di mentirti - e non gli salti addosso per mangiargli le labbra solo perché la ferita ti sta divorando i nervi al sol pensiero.  
Ma il fatto che ti fissi rimanendo muto come un pirla ti dà comunque fastidio.  
Scavi nella tua mente alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui spezzare il silenzio, e l'unica cosa che trovi è un come hai fatto a trovarmi?.  
Bel argomento.  
« Beh » sogghigni quando noti i tre secondi che ci ha messo a riscuotersi dal fissarti « immaginavo che saresti andato a fare qualche cazzata, quindi ti ho messo l'ultima trovata in nanoelettronica(1) di Bruce nel bicchiere. »  
« Cosa? Mi hai fatto bere una microspia? »  
« No, un localizzatore GPS. » le sue labbra si aprano in un piccolo ghigno, divertite dalla tua faccia incredule dalla possibilità che lui possa aver fatto una cosa così subdola.  
« Ah, beh, meglio. Quando lo cagherò te lo restituisco, okay? » Odi giochetti del genere - beh, solo quando te li fanno a te - e ti fa schifo aver ingoiato qualcosa che non era il verde del strano cocktail analcolico di quella barista carina.  
« Va bene, però fammi il favore di lavarmelo. » Lo vorresti strozzare. Se la sta ridendo, non apertamente, ma giureresti che se non fosse per lo squarcio appena ricucito sulla tua pancia e per la tensione che scorre nei suoi muscoli, ora si starebbe rotolando sul pavimento dal ridere.  
Bastardo.  
« Uhm, credo che Roy te l'abbia detto più di una volta » inizia, con ancora la traccia del riso sulle labbra.  
« Roy mi ha detto un po' troppe cose, specifica. »  
« Sei un coglione, Jay, un grandissimo coglione » qualcuno ti deve spiegare perché è diventato improvvisamente serio, ma deduci che lo saprai di lì a poco e non ti piacerà « la prossima volta che senti il bisogno di farti uccidere puoi farmi il favore di chiedermelo? » è quasi un ringhio il suo, basso e teso. « Sono disposto a sporcarmi la coscienza e pestarti a morte, così almeno saprò subito che sei schiattato senza dover controllare ogni secondo se il tuo stupido cervello funziona ancora. » È la seconda volta in poche ore che un coltello ti ha risparmiato dallo sfracello della cartilagine della tua faccia.  
Ti chiedi da quando siete passati dal volervi picchiare ogni volta che vi vedevate a volervi, in qualche strano e contorto modo, bene. Perché lui, nonostante avesse già concluso la sua parte da supereroe salva tutti, è ancora lì al tuo fianco e ti sta ringhiando contro la sua preghiera - condivisa, per altro, da Roy e Kori - di smetterla di credere d'essere solo al mondo, che, ehi, noi siamo qui, ti aiuteremo ogni volta che ce lo chiederai e anche quando farai lo stupido e non ci dirai niente.  
« Sì. » sussurri, a risposta della silenziosa domanda che aleggiava fra di voi.  
Hai quasi timore della sua capacità di capirti perché le sue spalle si rilassano così come il solco fra le sue sopracciglia - sembra quasi che tutta la tensione che l'aveva tenuto in piedi per ore sia svanita nel silenzio come quella sillaba -, con un sospiro poggia un palmo sul tuo polso, ed è caldo, piacevole, e la sua fronte cade piano sulla tua spalla con il lento respiro che ora accarezza la tua pelle priva di cotone.  
« Jay. » il suo fiato è tiepido, ma piccoli e deliziosi brividi corrono sulla tua pelle e il respiro ti manca per la sorpresa quando ripete il tuo nome e schiaccia il naso contro il tuo petto, le labbra a giocare innocentemente con la tua carne nel scandire le lettere del tuo nome. La mano sul tuo polso si stringe un po' di più e ora sai, capisci, cosa sia veramente la paura. La prossima volta che prenderai a cazzotti lo Spaventapasseri glielo dirai.  
Gli dirai che il terrore più destabilizzante e orrendo non è né una fobia né un qualcosa che non si conosce, no, è l'incertezza della vita di chi tieni. Forse non te lo dirà mai, ma capisci che è questo ciò che ha provato Dick, che sta ancora provando.  
Porti la mano libera ad accarezzare i sottili capelli del tuo ex-robin preferito, in un gesto lieve, rassicurante, sorridi appena perché ha smesso la litania del tuo nome e si è abbandonato semplicemente su di te. Il sangue ti è ritornato ai capillari oltre il polso che ti stringeva e lungo il tuo addome senti un suo braccio appoggiato su di te, inerte. Ti sta quasi abbracciando ed è da quando sei quasi morto che odi più di prima i quasi.  
Hai una fottuta voglia di eliminarli tutti dalla tua vita a partire da quelli legati al pettirosso, quindi convinci il tuo palmo a collaborare - quello non occupato a morire di piacere incastrato nella sua morbida chioma - a farsi lasciare dalla ormai debole presa di Dick e a rendersi più utile andando ad incastrarsi fra le pieghe della stoffa che gli imprigionano la schiena. Adesso l'hai davvero fra le tue braccia, lo stai abbracciando e anche lui ora lo sta facendo ed è così dannatamente strano e bello che hai voglia di sbattere la testa da qualche parte per piantarla di provare emozioni così antitetiche.  
Poi lui alza la testa, le sue iridi feline si illuminano con le sue labbra, si allunga sul tuo corpo come un maledetto gatto e ti bacia un angolo della tua bocca e, come se avesse fatto la cosa più logica e normale al mondo, ritorna sull'angolo del tuo petto da dove è venuto come se fosse di sua appartenenza e avesse il diritto di restarci.  
E ti dici che il diritto c'è l'ha perché è uno stupido coglione, è un insopportabile laconico, dà un po' troppo retta a quel pazzoide di Bruce, e la sua bocca è morbida, così come il groviglio dei suoi capelli, i suoi occhi sono fin troppo espressivi e brillanti ed è davvero molto, molto stupido, ma è l'ultima persona che desidereresti vedere prima di schiattare e questo deve pur valere qualcosa. Quindi decidi che almeno il diritto di stare in quel preciso punto, qualche centimetro più in là del tuo cuore, lo meriti.

(1) Non sono un esperta quindi se ho scritto un idiozia ditemelo .


End file.
